


Strongest Desire in Ikebukuro

by shizuwu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Dollars (Durarara!!), Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Homosexuality, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, NSFW, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, Yaoi, bottom izaya, pls don't kinkshame me, sin this is pure sin, top shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuwu/pseuds/shizuwu
Summary: Izaya Orihara was a prideful man. This, many knew.Shizuo Heiwajima was also a prideful man. This, many people also knew.Izaya Orihara is, simply put, getting his brains fucked out by Shizuo Heiwajima. This, nobody but them knew.(A very NSFW drabble. A lot of kinks. I pray my friends don't find this, and so should you because it's pure sin.)





	

Izaya Orihara was a prideful man. This, many knew.

Izaya had always cared about aesthetics, grooming, hygiene and the like. He had a certain style, a certain scent, a certain way of walking and talking that he had to maintain in public for no other reason than the fact he thought it suited him best. A sly smirk, dark clothes against pale skin, and a slight skip in his step all contributed to what could only be Izaya Orihara. Additionally, Izaya had also become the go-to  
informant, and he's been in such a position since his late teenage years. Simply put, it was his passion, his entertainment, and that extra detail that made him all the more feared amongst the violent and deadly city of Ikebukuro, even from his living room in Shinjuku. However, almost anybody that knows of the cool and collected Izaya Orihara also knows the blond who served as his counterpart.

Shizuo Heiwajima was also a prideful man. This, many people also knew.

Shizuo wasn't one for aesthetics, which reflected in his wardrobe, which consisted almost entirely of a bartender's uniform. However, this didn't mean that Shizuo wasn't as recognisable as Izaya. With bleached blond hair reeking of cigarettes, a clenched jaw, and a fancy shirt that was never tucked in, Shizuo had accidentally created an image of himself, but unlike Izaya, he needn't not try to maintain it. Unlike Izaya, who was always calculating something, ranging from manipulating whomever he pleased to what shoes he would wear the next day, Shizuo was blunt and base, but not stupid. He was raw and natural, except for his hair... He was never thinking about anything if he didn't have to. Simply put, Shizuo was always the same Shizuo, regardless of when you saw him, because he never tried to be anybody else, and never tried to maintain any image. Izaya, however, was mercurial and everchanging - truly the opposite to Shizuo Heiwajima, and as everybody knows, opposites attract.

Now, if one knew of both Izaya and Shizuo, as almost everybody in Ikebukuro did, then they knew of their hatred for each other. Whenever they crossed pass, all it would take was a chuckle and a smirk and something would snap, sometimes bones, sometimes a street sign, and in just a few short minutes, part of the city would be destroyed from their weekly fights. However, many things happen just out of sight that almost nobody is aware of besides Izaya and Shizuo themselves. Their encounters may seem random, but when you're a person like Izaya, you don't bump into anybody by accident, you calculate meetings to happen in a certain place at a certain time, and they do. Despite death threats and broken bones and blood stains on the walls of every second alley, neither of them could kill the other, even if they wanted to. If they truly wished death upon the other, it would have happened years ago, because again, there is so much people don't know. For example, nobody knows that each knows where the other lives, or what happens behind those locked doors. 

Izaya Orihara is, simply put, getting his brains fucked out by Shizuo Heiwajima. This, nobody but them knew.

Nobody knew that Izaya was hurrying up the stairs to Shizuo's apartment, because that was the kind of person Izaya was. If anybody knew of these little visits, it could mean the shattering of the image he had worked so hard to maintain. Not even Shizuo had been informed, but the blond was never surprised when he opened the door to see that sly little smile, and it never really angered him, either. There was an agreement between them, an agreement made after a certain fight had ended in an alleyway months ago, and the need to be touched and to touch overrode the need to harm. Fighting was for the streets now, it was more like a game than an attempt at hurting, and in Shizuo's apartment, or Izaya's, it didn't matter, there was no overwhelming hatred... It felt safe, in a way, for the both of them. Izaya was able to be so close to the man he claimed to hate, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, but he knew that he would never be hurt more than he wanted. Of course, Izaya's masochism ran like a deep cut into his sex life with Shizuo, and Izaya could think of nobody better to hurt him than the man who could hurt anybody.

That feeling of completely giving in, to be as true to himself as Shizuo could be, made Izaya feel weightless, and he always needed more of those rough hands over his skin. More pain. More pleasure. More, more...

"More." I forced the word out of my lips between pants, arching my back into Shizu-chan's knee pressed against my crotch. I'd already been here for half an hour, but all this blond brute was willing to do was grind his knee against my growing erection over my jeans like the sadist he was. I was needy when I arrived just from anticipation, but now I was bordering on pure desperation. However, it seemed that Shizu-chan wasn't done teasing me yet.

"What was that, flea? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you moaning like a little whore." The blond replied, grinding his knee against me particularly hard at that final word, and I hated the way it made my eyes flutter shut, and my very blood felt like it was boiling. As if his words had been a prediction, I moaned just like the whore he accused me of being, my hips involuntarily bucking into the knee in an attempt to get the friction I so dearly needed. Just as quickly as that damned knee was rubbing me just that right way, Shizu-chan pulled it back, and I whined needily, biting on my bottom lip. Still, Shizu-chan wasn't finished, not even close to it, knowing him. He was truly the perfect sadist to my masochist, and he could make me find pleasure from things I could never have imagined without him. Right now was the perfect example. I was being utterly humiliated, forced to plead for more, yet some deranged part of me was loving it. I was panting, struggling to get my voice back to give Shizu-chan the reply he wanted, but just as I opened my mouth in an attempt to form words, he gripped a handful of my hair, yanking my head back until my neck was arching and my head was pressed against the wall. I let out a small yelp of  
surprise, then moaned at the feeling as it spread warmth down my neck and spine.

"Sorry, time's up. Besides, why should I wait for you to speak when your mouth could be put to much better use?" He asked, grinding against me again, and I moaned loudly, bucking in need, and suddenly the words I had been trying so hard to say were tumbling out so easily as I practically humped Shizu-chan's leg.

"Pl-please, I need... Need more, need you to... T-t-touch me, fuck, mmn, touch me p-please." I pleaded, but the smirk that crossed Shizu-chan's lips wasn't simply a happy one, no. That smirk looked too much like my own for that. 

"I said time's up." He repeated, taking his knee away completely now, and the whine that escaped me was a sign at how much I was losing myself to this torturous treatment... But still, Shizu-chan wasn't done. With no effort at all, he flung me over his shoulder, and there was nothing I could do about it. Naturally, after the second or third time I tried to touch myself through my pants, he pulled a small length of rope from his pocket, as if he'd expected this all along. So, with hands tied behind my back, he was easily able to throw me onto the bed, and no later begin removing my pants. I shuddered in anticipation, thinking that I would finally get the touch that I so craved, biting down on my bottom lip as he removed my boxers. 

Too fast for my lust-filled brain to comprehend, I was flipped over onto my stomach, and Shizu-chan brought his hand down on my rear with a loud smack.

My eyes screwed shut at the sudden feeling, and I moaned loudly as the sharp pain faded into a dull warmth. To my own embarassment, I was panting, but not for long as Shizu-chan hit me again, and again. I tried to count at first, but at 4, my mind couldn't keep up with the fast and harsh movements. I rolled my hips into the sheets, moaning breathlessly until Shizu-chan stopped, and I bit my lip hard. If he heard me, he would notice my tiny movements and undoubtedly stop them, but I needed it so badly. I couldn't stop even as Shizu-chan began kneading my ass like dough.

"That's what you get for not speaking up. Heh, it's your loss. If you'd begged properly, I might have let you cum, but now, I -" The blond began, but he stopped suddenly, and I heard him exhale shakily, the same way he did when he was getting angry, and I knew it couldn't be good. Again, that hand came crashing down, and I cried out, my back arching before he flipped me over again, gripping my jaw tightly and forcing me to look at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Did you think I wouldn't notice you humping the bed like that, flea?" He growled, and my whole body shuddered at his deep voice. I squirmed needily, and he slowly began to trail one hand down my body, and I arched into his touch. His nail lightly scraped down my abdomen, my stomach, and was even just brushing past dark hairs when he pulled away, and my very toes curled in need.

"F-fuck, please! I-I-I'll do anything! God, just... Forgive me, pl-please!" I pleaded, my chest heaving up and down as I panted, my bottom lip quivering in need as I looked up at Shizu-chan with desperate eyes. Shizuo smirked, pulling on my hair again, so my neck arched, and a small moan escaped my lips again.

"Anything?" He asked devillishly, and I knew immediately that I should take it all back and say no, but I nodded. I was too desperate, too needy, too willing to submit to him. His smirk grew, and to my excitement, Shizuo pulled the lube out of the drawer in the bedside table, and my breath hitched. My eyes stayed glued to Shizu-chan's fingers as he coated them, tossing the bottle back onto the small table before turning to me and chuckling at the very sight of me. I tried to glare up at him, but with sweat forming on my brow and my breath coming in short pants, I'm not sure if it could even be considered as threatening. With no warning, Shizu-chan shoved a long finger inside, and I arched off the bed again, biting my lip to stop from screaming. My toes curled in the sheets, and I was still holding in my moans when Shizu-chan pushed me down by one of my hips, holding me still.

"Say my name." The blond ordered as he watched me, his eyes burning into me like lit cigarettes, red and hot, so very hot.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." I complied, my voice shaking as I practically moaned it out, but Shizuo shook his head, his nails digging some into my hipbone before he pushed in another finger, making me shiver.

"Not that." He replied, and my face flushed as I understood what he wanted me to do. He wanted to say his full name. 'Shizuo'. It wasn't a completely uncommon request, just one that I often refused to comply with. Saying 'Shizu-chan' allowed me to... Distance myself. Shizu-chan did things to me, he made me drop my guard. When my feelings for Shizu-chan were getting all muddled up as I walked on the thin line between love and hate, I could use that nickname to assure himself that I wouldn't fall. But, Shizu-chan didn't request it just to spite me, I knew that. When you love observing humans, and this guy was your favourite, you learn a lot about him. Besides hating the nickname coming from my lips, Shizuo was somewhat of a romantic, and even if he denied his feelings, he still yearned for the intimacy of hearing his name from somebody else's lips during intense moments such as this.

"No, th-that's..." I began, but he was cut off by a moan caused by Shizuo thrusting his fingers harder.

"You said anything... Don't make me force it out of you." The blond seemed to warn, and a look of confusion must have crossed my face because Shizuo smirked. "Don't believe I can?" He asked, and I was able to find the confidence to smirk cockily, forcing myself to appear composed for just long enough that the glint in my eyes and tongue darting across lips posed as the perfect challenge declaration, and I would be a liar if I said that the glint in Shizu-chan's own eyes aroused me to no end.

"Oh, this is going to be fun..." Shizu-chan purred as he pulled his fingers out, and I whimpered some at the loss before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'm looking forward to it." I purred in return with a roll of my hips, giving the best possible bedroom eyes that I could, because in all honesty, one of my favourite hobbies was still teasing Shizu-chan. However, as my gaze was concentrated on Shizu-chan, and I did my best at attempting to seduce him by licking my lips, I failed to notice one of his hands slowly trail downwards. Or, rather, I did notice the small movement, but thought nothing of it. Then, all too suddenly, Shizu-chan had thrusted inside me. Hard. Deep. Mind-numbingly perfect.

He'd done it as a sneak attack, and holy shit did it work. The air got knocked out of me, as if he had thrown me into a wall, and my back arched so high that only my toes and shoulders remained on the bed. I was faintly aware of my vision blurring, and all I could see was hot, hot white even though I never closed my eyes. Surely, I figured with the last functioning section of my mind, my eyes must be rolling back as my jaw went slack, hanging open as I let out a loud moan, almost a scream, really. It felt like fire was running through my veins, and not even Shizu-chan's chuckle could bring me back to reality. I vaguely felt him cradling my cheek, running his thumb along my cheekbone as he waited for me to come back to reality. My eyes fell shut before fluttering open, and I licked my dry lips, panting heavily as Shizu-chan laughed again, but my mind was too hazy to understand before I felt warmth on my stomach, and mortification struck me as I realized that I had cum just from him thrusting inside of me. I gasped, my eyes widening in shock, and when I squirmed in an attempt to bury my face into the sheets, it made Shizu-chan's erection shift just slightly inside me, but it was enough to halt my movements, making me shiver and moan. Shit, of course, I was going to be oversensitive, and Shizu-chan seemed to notice the same time that I did, and grinded further into me, causing me to choke on my own breath.

"Sh-shi... zu-chan... D-don't move, I -" I began, but I was cut off my Shizu-chan rolling his hips again, before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back into me, causing my back to arch again, and an almost identical moan escaped my lips at the rough treatment. I could feel drool running down my chin as Shizu-chan began setting a pace that was too fast, too hard, too good. I was going through phases of not being able to breathe, then gasping desperately before Shizu-chan began drowning me in pleasure again. My body was being violently moved back and forth from the power of the thrusts, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head again. Shizu-chan's touch was like a heated blade being dragged against my body, so very hot and sharp and dangerous as he dragged his hand from my cheek to my neck. Only a short trip, I knew, but time no longer made sense, and it felt like an eternity before I felt Shizu-chan squeeze. The action, however, meant nothing because I could hardly breathe earlier, but the pressure felt undeinably good.

"Say my name, flea." Shizuo spat, pressing his hand against my neck harder, making a shaky moan escape my lips before he removed the hand completely. Honestly, I didn't know how he expected me to say anything in this state of ecstasy, yet I managed to open my mouth. I had every intention of giving him what he wanted, but it seemed that the part of me that hated to lose against Shizu-chan had other plans.

"B-bite me." I teased, but within half a second, Shizu-chan was doing just that, biting down just hard enough to break the skin of the dip between my neck and shoulder, before proceeding to leave bruising and bleeding marks all over my neck and torso, just like the animal he truly was. From here, being eaten alive by Shizu-chan's teeth against my neck, his hands scratching down my sides, and his cock all but tearing me apart, I could see my demise charging towards me. Something itched inside my throat, clawing with razor-sharp talons against fragile flesh. The feeling of blood running down my chest in sync with the touches, the thrusts, the feeling of absolute bliss was too much, and my mouth began moving against my will, proving that Shizu-chan had so quickly reduced me from one of the most feared people in the city to somebody who could only think with his dick.

"Sh-shizu-chan... Shizu-cha-chan... Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Sh-Shiiizu-chan..." I panted out, and every time I repeated the name felt like another dose of some powerful drug. Perhaps Shizu-chan changed his timing, or perhaps I was so focused and dependant on the thrust of those hips that I unknowingly timed the words to match his thrusts. Another wave of intense heat washed over me, my toes curling and back arching at this torturous pleasure, this hellish perfection. I gulped, squirming wildly in an attempt to both escape and feel more. All it took was for Shizu-chan to yank my hair back, his signature move and one of my weaknesses, and I was screaming as everything in my body stiffened and arched.

"Shizuo!"

"Fuck!" Shizu-chan swore, because he always thought I was gorgeous, he never shut up about that, and the sight of my unravelling with his name spilling from my lips must have made him hit his highest peak as he came, warmth filling me and making me feel complete, as if this was all I could ever want, to be covered in sweat and blood and cum and to be on the verge of losing consciousness as Shizu-chan and I came together.

It felt like it took an eternity, but after a few minutes of heavy panting, I was able to open my eyes, even though I swore I never closed them, and met Shizu-chan's soft eyes as he wiped himself clean, even thought I swore he never pulled out, and moved my arms to tangle my pale fingers in his bleached hair, even though I swore he never untied me. Upon seeing that I had turned back into a semi-intelligent human being, he quickly stopped cleaning, and placed a hand to my cheek. He moved close, his lips hovering over mine for a moment before kissing me softly, gently, as if we were lovers. He always did this, always demanded affection so suddenly. He was a monster, so these gentle kisses and touches were never given to him, no matter how needy he was for it - until he discovered that I was the one person willing to be held by those monstrous arms. Much like him, affection was rare for me, but I wasn't needy for such a thing, I just liked knowing what it felt like. Of course, being as needy as Shizu-chan, he often went past the point of comfort, but I found I couldn't deny him. Here, we didn't fight, so only amongst bedsheets would I take whatever he wanted to give me, as he does for me.

Shizu-chan pulled away, leaving his hand on my cheek as the other held him up, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Unlike Shizu-chan, I was unable to smile softly, because where Shizu-chan hates causing commotion and grief, I thrive off it, and even I cannot fake being as innocent as to be able to smile so gently - but Shizu-chan knew. I wasn't being cocky or sly or witty, I was showing him kindness in the way I curled my lips.

"Shizu-chan looks so cute when he's serious." I spoke softly, and the blond smiled before pressing his forehead to mine ever so softly, as if he were no stronger than myself.

"I thought... I thought I hurt you... You weren't responding..." Shizu-chan replied, a small amount of worry creasing his brow, and I gently ran my thumb over his forehead, letting a small 'tch' of laughter slide past my lips at the others words.

"If you had, you'd stop caring as soon as I left." I offered with a smirk, my eyes widening when Shizu-chan moved to hug me tightly, leaving me to blink blankly at the ceiling as I wrapped my arms lightly around him in slight confusion. For a few moments, the blond offered no response as his body heated up mine, his heart beating heavily against mine. Shizu-chan seemed unnaturally, almost like a corpse until he shifted to press a gently kiss to my neck, his hair tickling my ear before he finally spoke against the bruised skin of my neck.

"Then don't leave."


End file.
